Loving You
by Agatsubu
Summary: After a sparring session Piccolo and Yamcha get it on. Yaoi!


Loving You

Title: Loving You  
Author: Agatsubu  
Pairing: Piccolo/Yamcha  
Rating: NR-17  
Genre: Romance, smut, yaoi  
Summary: After a sparing session (I MEAN A REAL SPARRING SESSION! NOTHING DIRTY!)

Piccolo and Yamcha get it on. Loves on fire.

A/N: Heijaah for non-con! XD My first Piccolo/Yamcha fic.

Most of it was written in the middle of night, so don't mind if there's something weird.

Yamchas POV:

Piccolo and I lie next to each others on the ground, breathing heavily, or actually, I'm the only one breathing heavily, he's just breathing.

Of course our spar wasn't hard for him...

He reaches towards my bangs and pushes them to the side. Dark eyes meet another pair of dark eyes.

I break the eyecontact and turn my head to the side.

"Yamcha..." He says my name softly.

"Piccolo..." I whisper back. He touches my swollen cheek as I bite my lip.

"Sorry for hitting so hard." His tone is odly soft as he comes closer.

"No... It's my fault for not training enough." I say silently. He moves closer again.

I grap his hand in a fast move and move closer to him.

"Just do it." My tone is almost angry, but shaky when I say it.

In a second I'm in his arms and he's kissing me. Our bodies are completely together, no space between us.

My arms are around his neck and his arms are wrapped around my waist.

The kiss gets more passionate, more depressed, more perfect.

Slowly we pull apart looking at each others in the eyes.

**Lemon**

"You're sure?" He askes me. I just smile and move his hand between my legs. He grins and caresses the growing blunge.

I let out a silent moan when his caressing gets faster.

Fast he rips my shirt, pants and boxers off. Guess he's a ripper, eh...?

He leans down and bites my neck. Biter too...

He draws out a little blood and licks the wound before pulling away.

"Your beautiful." He says it like it's the most normal thing in the world. Almost like he says: "Could you pass the milk, please?"

I guess he reads my mind or something cause he smiles and kisses my forehead and says:

"But it is a normal thing." I blush at this and turn my head away from him.

His hand moves to my hair and he open my ponytail letting my hair go allover the place.

"Yep, your beautiful." He says looking down on me.

So, heres the situtation: My black hair all over the place, I'm laying on the ground, blushing and naked underneath a dressed, smirking namek.

I blush even more.

"Take your clothes off too!" I snap blushing even more (is that even possible?!)

He just smirks and starts removing his purple gi, when I sit up, grap the front of his gi and bite his neck leaving a biting mark.

He looks confused beacuse of this, but gets over it and quickly undresses himself.

Okay, NOW I really CAN'T get redder! I look up and down his body stopping at the manhood, gulping and looking him in the eyes.

He pushes me gently down and kisses me. His tongue sneaks in my mouth, exploring.

He pulls away and starts going down my body, kissing, licking and biting in the way.

He reaches my manhood. Now I'm quite nervous. I look down on him as he caresses my manhood, STARING at it.

And he just puts the whole thing into his mouth. I gasp and throw my head back.

I have NEVER felt something like this. The heat around my manhood, the tongue liking, the mouth sucking, it's amazing.

Sure some girls have given blowjobs to me, but this beats them all.

"Oh... P-Piccolo! AH!" My moans get louder when I get closer to climax.

A hard suck and I came screaming to his mouth.

I pant, flushed and blushing, and the bastard just smirks and licks his lips.

"It wasn't that great." I almost snap at him.

"Oh, it was. You taste pretty sweet, you know..." He keeps smirking. I glance at his manhood and back to his face.

"...Can I try?" My voice is shaky... Darn it!

He graps my hips and pulls me on top of him.

"Of course babe." I smile at his words and kiss his ears earning a low moan. Then I move to his antennas, which are very sensitive.

His low moans itself make me hard and almost cum again. His voice is just too damn sexy.

I move down, down, down, all the way to his HUGE manhood. Asexuals my ass! Nameks are the BIGGEST!

I take him inch by inch to my mouth, until his completely in my mouth. And then I start sucking. The low moans

are back and his hand graps my hair. I'm pretty sure, that if someone is watching, that person would suffer from a massive nosebleed.

I feel him coming closer to the edge. The grip in my hair thighenes as he comes in my mouth. Again a new feeling.

The seed is sticky, salty, and from the first second I know, I'm addicted.

I lick the saliva and cum from my face and I see him hardening just beacuse of this.

I want him. I want him to take me.

I'm SURE he reads my mind cause he pushes me to the ground and sticks one finger in my... okay... asshole!

I bite my lip. It's hurts. He pushes another one in and scissores them. Then he thrust them in and out making me moan in pain and pleasure.

Then, he hits something inside me, making me scream in pleasure.

I hear him hiss "yeessss" as he pulls me into his lap, pushing his manhood in.

I dig my nails into his back. It hurts. It hurts so bad. But soon, the pain is replaced by pleasure when he starts moving.

First the thrust are slow, and then they pick up speed.

"PiccoloAH!" I moan in his ear. He bites my neck again and kisses me. The kiss is sloppy, fast, passionate, perfect.

"Yamcha... I..." He whispers but can't get the words out when we share a sametime orgasm.

**Lemon End**

"Yamcha.. I love you..." Piccolo says between his pants. My heart skips and I feel tears coming to my eyes.

"I love you too, Piccolo." I mumbled trying to keep the tears away. He kisses me again. Long, lovingly this time.

"Can... Can you sleep inside of me tonight... please?" I mumble and look at him behing my lashes. He lies to the ground with me.

"Of course babe..." He says kissing my head.

I'm loving you.


End file.
